Velocidade, amor e adrenalina
by Saroscas 8P
Summary: Bella é filha de um mundialmente famoso piloto automóvel. E acompanha o pai para todos os lugares. Ate que um dia ela cruza-se com um belo jovem na oficina do mecânico do seu pai, de tantos anos Mestre Cullen. E a partir desse momento a sua vida muda.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella caminhava de um lado para o outro pela imensa oficina. Há anos que passava horas e horas sem fazer nada, a espera que o seu pai acaba-se a conversa com os mecânicos sobre os seus carros.

Ser filha de um piloto não é nada fácil. Não que isso a desagrada-se, já que o fazia por gosto. O ambiente vivido no mundo do desporto automóvel era algo inigualável para Isabella Marie Swan, filha do empresário e piloto Charlie Swan.

Embora as tarde passadas nas oficinas, a falar de coisas que ele não entendia com mecânica não fosse a melhor parte. Passava-lhe lá pela cabeça qual a importância de uns carburadores Weber₁ quarenta e oito em vez de uns quarenta, ou se os amortecedores Bilstein₂ eram melhores.

Isabella ou Bella como preferia ser chamada, observava o armazém em tons de cinza e branco. Cada ferramenta possuía o seu lugar, tudo incrivelmente arrumado para uma oficina. Ao longe o seu pai falava com o seu mecânico de a tantos anos. Um homem de rosto cansado pelos tantos anos de trabalho pesado, mas incrivelmente bonito para a idade. Os seus lindíssimos olhos azuis era o que mais chamava a atenção no seus rosto.

Sempre as mesmas caras na oficina do Mestre Cullen como era conhecido no mundo automóvel. Não por os seus cursos, mas sim pelo seu extraordinário conhecimento em carros de competição, mais propriamente em Ford Escort MKI e MKII.

Uma vez ou outra o Mestre contratava alguns estagiários, mas normalmente não duravam muito tempo graças a exigência de Carlisle Cullen.

A esquerda, encontravam-se os carros perfeitamente alinhados, a direita um espaço de lavagem, um de reparação de chaparia e um de mecânica. Ao fundo estava uma espécie de tenda que mais tarde Bella veio a saber tratar-se de uma estufa de pintura. A trás de si umas escadas que levavam ao gigantesco escritório de Mestre Cullen.

Bella olhava distraída para o carro do piloto seu amigo Jasper Halle. Um excelente piloto ,embora muito novo, apenas com dezanove anos, quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no braço, girou a cabeça e viu um jovem rapaz, aparentava pouco mais de vinte anos. Alto, ombros definidos assim como os músculos do seu peito realçados pela justa T-shirt verde que trazia. Cabelo revolto apontando em todas as direcções cor de cobre. Olhos verdes-azulados penetrantes. Traços másculos no seu belo rosto e uns lábios suculentos.

-Desculpe incomoda-la menina, mas sabe onde posso encontrar Carlisle Cullen?- Bella estremeceu ao ouvir a profunda e rouca voz do jovem rapaz.

Bella olhou para o ultimo lugar em que tinha visto Carlisle com o seu pai, mas os mesmos já não se encontravam lá.

-Não incomoda, sinceramente agora já não sei. A última vez que vi o Mestre Cullen, estava com o meu pai, mas agora não sei onde foram.

-Nesse caso vou procura-lo. Obrigado.

-Não tem de quê.

Bella ficou estática a olhar para o rapaz que caminhava em passo apreçado para o fundo da oficina. Ficou estática ate vê-lo desaparecer.

-Isabella!- Bella estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz, sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava. Suspirou. Jacob Black.

Um talentoso mecânico do Mestre Cullen, o único estagiário que conseguiu permanecer na oficina depois do final do estagio.

Embora muito inteligente Jacob possui-a uma enorme obsessão por Bella, que tentava a todo o custo explicar a Jacob que não estava interessada, mas o jovem era persistente.

- Boa Tarde Sr. Black como está?

-Isabella, já te disse que me podes tratar por Jacob.

-Eu sei Sr. Back, mas prefiro manter as coisas como estão.

Charlie aproxima-se de Bella, que suspira aliviada ao ver o seu pai.

-Bella, vamos querida?

-Sim claro. Até a próxima Sr. Back.

-Até a próxima Menina Swan.

_Idiota_ pensou Bella, _com o meu pai ao pé, já não é Jacob, Isabella. Se ao menos sonha-se que odeio o meu nome nem sequer o prenunciava. _Bella caminhou com o seu pai até ao esplendoroso Porsche 911 de 1978.

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, embora o lindíssimo jovem de cabelos cor de cobre não se afastasse dos seus pensamentos.

₁ O carburador é um componente mecânico responsável pela alimentação de um motor a explosão. Ele é responsável pela criação da mistura ar/combustível e sua dosagem em motores de combustão interna, seu funcionamento é totalmente mecânico.

₂ Suspensão é um conjunto de peças que adequa a transmissão de energia da excitação de base (uma lombada, por exemplo) e a capacidade de aderência do veículo ao solo. É feito por um conjunto de mola e amortecedor.

Este foi o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic, espero que gostem. Se não for pedir muito deixem comentários.

Beijinhos


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella… Bella… Isabella Marie Swan estás a ouvir o que estou a dizer?

Mas uma vez Bella estava perdida na imensidão verde que não lhe saia da cabeça.

-Bella querida estas assim já a alguns dias, que se passa contigo?

_Á precisamente cinco dias, oito horas e quarenta minutos mamã_ pensou Bella com sarcasmo.

Desde que o vira nunca mais conseguiu pregar olho, na cama gira de um lado para o outro em busca de posição para dormir mas o sono não vem. A única coisa que lhe surge quando fecha os olhos é um mar verde-azulado e o seu magnífico e incógnito dono.

Bella não entende o porque de estar assim. Nos seus dezassete anos de existência nunca, mas nunca se sentiu assim maravilhada por um ser do sexo oposto. Tudo era novo para ele, quando ia na rua por vezes dava-lhe a sensação de o ver, mas quando voltava a olhar não estava lá ninguém. Era apenas uma miragem.

Bella não contou a ninguém o que sentia, nem mesmo a sua melhor amiga Alice. Socialmente conhecida com Mary Alice Brandon, filha de um piloto amigo do seu pai e apaixonada por Jasper, mesmo que não o admita.

Mesmo Alice sendo a sua melhor amiga Bella não se sentia bem em partilhar isso com ela. Não que Alice fosse critica-la, apenas não queria partilhar o que viu. A recordação dele seria apenas dela, de mais ninguém.

O que Bella não sabia era que iria encontrar o belo e incógnito rapaz, muitas mais vezes.

(…)

Era mas um dia completamente normal para o nosso sonhador. Mas uma noite que sonhara que realizara o seu sonho. Neste participava numa prova no circuito de Le Mans, o circuito mais importante para os pilotos de clássicos.

Edward suspira ao relembrar o sonho. Parecia perfeitamente normal. Ele conduzia o seu Ford Escort MKI, sim pois Edward sabia perfeitamente como iria ser o seu carro, se algum dia chegar a ter um. Mas até ai tudo normal, mas o estranho vem depois. Edward ganha a corrida e sai do carro para festejar e é ai que ela aparece. A princesa de olhos castanhos chocolate. Ao vê-lo corre para os seus braços e recebe-o com um beijo apaixonado, que o deixa completamente arrepiado e o coração aos pulos. Edward roda-a nos braços e os dois olham-se nos olhos e voltam-se a abraçar.

_Por que raio e que eu ando a sonhar com ela. Tudo bem ela é linda, mas porra só a vi uma vez na oficina do Mestre Cullen. Agora ando a sonhar que a beijo, foda-se esta miúda mexeu-me com o juízo. Devo estar a ficar louco! _Exclama Edward chateadíssimo.

Levanta-se para mais um dia de trabalho, ainda não acreditava que conseguira o estágio na oficina do Mestre Cullen. Não que não tenha lutado para isso, com todos os seus vintes que lhe valeram as bolças e com muito esforço financeiro -a trabalhar e a estudar - consegui acabar o seu curso de engenharia mecânica.

Na oficina do Mestre Cullen estava mais próximo do seu sonho, pelo menos mas próximo dos carros que idolatrava e com sorte conheceria os pilotos dos mesmos. O seu ídolo era Charlie Swan, apesar de ter uma enorme admiração por Jasper Hale.

Quando chegou a oficina a primeira vez tremia da cabeça aos pés, iria conhecer Carlisle Cullen. O melhor mecânico do pais, e se ele o aceita-se iria trabalhar com ele.E foi ai que ele a viu, linda… olhos castanhos, cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Pequenina, provavelmente não chegaria aos seus ombros. Dirigui-se a jovem dama calmamente. A sua voz era incrível, tímida. Tinha a impressão de a já ter visto em algum lado, mas não se recordava onde. Saio a procura do Mestre deixando a pequena princesa para trás.

O encontro com o Mestre Cullen foi bastante agradável e Edward ficou confiante.

O coração de Edward parecia pequena para tanta alegria quando recebeu a chamada da secretaria do Mestre a dizer que tinha sido o escolhido para trabalhar com ele.

O seu sonho… Estava um passo mais próximo de o realizar.


	3. Chapter 3

Passaram precisamente dez dias que Bella viu o incógnito rapaz. Ele não lhe saia da cabeça. Por mais que tenta-se ele não saia. Hoje Bella ia com o seu pai a Cullen competition, visitar o carro do seus pai. Bella desejava, internamente, voltar a ver o Rapaz de cabelo cor de cobre.

-Isabella já estas pronta minha filha? – Perguntou Charlie a Bella que se preparava para sair.

-Estou quase, mas dez minutinhos.

(…)

Quando chegaram Charlie pediu a Bella que fosse la dentro ver se Carlisle estava ocupado.

Bella saiu do carro com o coração aos pulos. A probabilidade de ver o rapaz pairava sobre a sua cabeça. Caminhou até ao interior da oficina, nada tinha mudado desde a última vez que lá tinha estado.

Ao fundo viu alguém debruçado sobre o motor de um carro. Andou até ele para perguntar por Carlisle.

-Desculpe, viu Carlisle Cullen?

Quando o mecânico se levantou o coração de Bella parou de bater por um instante. Era ele. O incógnito rapaz. O mar de cobre revolto era inconfundível.

- Olha se não é a deusa que me tem abalado a mente.

Bella olhou com um ar interrogativo para o rapaz. _Deusa eu? Deves ser louco. _

-Como assim , não estou a entender? Eu conheço-o?

Claro que Bella se lembrava dele, mas não lhe daria essa importância

- Não te lembras de mim boneca, conheci-te a alguns dias atrás, estas aqui quando te perguntei pelo Mestre Cullen

-Sim claro, por acaso sabe onde ele esta?

-Por acaso sei. O que me das em troca da informação?

Respondeu o rapaz extremamente abusado na opinião de Bella.

- Como se atreve a tratar-me assim, pensa que sou o que? À já sei, deve ser o novo estagiário de Carlisle.

_Como é que ela sabe que sou estagiário, ele trata o Mestre Cullen por Carlisle. Edward meu carro acho que fixes-te merda! _Pensou Edward aflito, tudo o que não precisava era de um motivo para que fosse despedido. Ele precisava de acabar o estágio e conseguir um emprego na Cullen Competition

-Desculpe menina, mas quem devo anunciar que deseja falar com o Mestre Cullen.

_Agora já sou menina, o boneca !_

- Diga-lhe que esta aqui a menina Swan para falar com ele.

_Menina Swan de Charlie Swan? Merda merda merda! E agora o que vou fazer eu foi logo mandar bocas a Isabella Swan, filha do Charlie Swan, como é que não a reconheci. A anos que a vejo ir para todo o lado com o pai._

- Menina Swan , eu peço-lhe imensa desculpa. O meu comportamento foi mais do que inadequado, mas por favor, não diga a ninguém. Eu preciso mesmo deste emprego para um dia poder realizar o meu sonho, ou se não o conseguir realizar pelo menos estar um pouco mas próximo do que realmente amo. Estes carros. Mais uma vez menina Swan, eu imploro.

O rapaz implorava a Bella com os olhos carregados de lágrimas, o que comoveu Bella. Ela tinha um coração de manteiga, e as lágrimas nos olhos do rapaz fizeram-na desculpá-lo na hora.

-Tudo bem eu desculpo, mas com duas condições. Primeiro quero saber o seu nome e segundo quero que um dia me conte o seu sonho. Pena que agora não tenho tempo. Preciso que me diga onde está Carlisle.

O coração de Edward voltou a bater. Ela tinha-o desculpado.

-Obrigada Menina Swan, muitíssimo obrigado. O meu nome é Edward Masen . E juro um dia contar-lhe o meu segredo. E menina Swan se algum dia precisar de algo, pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada Edward. Trate-me por Bella. Vou ficar a espera de saber o seu sonho. Agora sabe mesmo onde esta Carlisle.

-Sim menina Bella, ele está na zona de limpeza de peças sabe onde fica?

Bella sorriu abertamente.

-Claro Edward, as vezes penso que conheço melhor esta oficina do que a minha própria casa. Bem vou a procura de Carlisle. Sabe se ele esta com alguém?

_O sorriso dela é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Toda ela é perfeita. Meu deus Edward ficas-te logo encantado por Isabella Swan, por alguém que não podes ter. Deves ser mesmo Burro. Idiota._

-Sim menina Bella, Mestre Cullen esta acompanhado pelo .

-Jasper esta aqui?

O sorriso de Bella cresceu muitíssimo assim que soube que Jasper estava na oficina. Jasper era um grande amigo de Bella. E o sorriso Bella fez Edward morrer de ciúmes, pois adoraria que Bella sorrisse assim só de saber que ele estava na oficina.

-Sim menina Bella.

-Obrigada Edward. Vou ter com ele. Depois quero ouvir esse sonho.

- Com certeza menina Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella ficou radiante ao saber que o seu melhor amigo Jasper Hale estava com Carlisle. Bella e Jasper são amigos á anos. Jasper era filho de Joseph Hale um grande piloto, que infelizmente, faleceu em pista. Mas apesar de tudo Jasper venceu o trauma de perder o pai numa corrida e tornou-se um piloto brilhante. Claro que o dinheiro e o carro que o pai deixou foram uma ajuda enorme, já que tanto os carros como as inscrições em clássicos de velocidade não são exactamente baratos.

Bella admirava muito Jasper, pela sua força e pela amizade de tão longa data que tinha com Bella. Assim que Jasper a viu o seu coração encheu, era óptimo ver Bella, ela era como a irmã que nunca teve, e foi uma das grandes ajudas a superar a morte do seu pai. Ela e Alice, a sua querida e amada Alice. Todos os dias Jasper acordava de manha e jurava a si próprio que seria hoje que se declararia a sua pequena e carinhosa amada. Mas sempre que se encontravam a coragem faltava. Não entendia o porque já que sempre foi um homem corajoso, mas quando o assunto se tratava de Alice a historia era outra.

Bella avisou Carlisle que o seu pai o esperava e o velho senhor dirigiu-se a entrada para falar com o seu piloto e amigo Charlie.

Enquanto Bella conversava animadamente com Jasper, Edward corroía-se de ciúmes. Jasper Hale tinha tudo que Edward desejava. Ele tinha um carro, fazia competição e agora descobrira que Bella gostava de Jasper. _Betinho estúpido com o mundo aos seus pés. E eu se quero realizar um pequeno desejo que seja já tenho que lutar com todas as minhas forças. Porque, porque que não posso ter nem que seja um desejo meu realizado. _

Enquanto pensava arranjava o carro do _Betinho_, mas no segundo que olhou para o lado viu Bella caminhar abraçada a Jasper e os dois sorriam e brincava. Edward perdeu noção de tudo e acabou por levar com a chave com que trabalhava no peito, tamanha era a força com que apertava os parafusos. Soltou um gemido de dor que chegou aos preocupados ouvidos de Bella que largou o braço de Jasper e correu em direcção ao rapaz cor de cobre.

-Edward como estas queres ir ao hospital? - Perguntou Bella sustada que olhava nos olhos de Edward.

Edward ouvia-a falar mas não entendia o que dizia, estava completamente vidrado nos lindos olhos que o observavam e capturavam a sua alma.

-Edward estas bem, por favor falam comigo, Edward estou assustada, consegues falar?

Edward acordou do seu transe e viu Bella em pânico.

-Eu estou bem!

-Edward eu vi o que aconteceu, tu tens que ir ao hospital.

-Não vale a pena. Eu sinto-me bem.

-Não! Carlisle!- Bella chamou o velho mecânico bem alto.

O Mestre Cullen entra aflito na oficina. Correu em direcção ao Bella que estava com uma expressão de dor.

-Bella minha querida estas bem? Magoaste-te?

-Não eu estou bem, mas é preciso levar Edward ao hospital, ele bateu nas costelas com a chave, bastante forte. Eu tenho medo que ele as tenha partido.

-Não Mestre Cullen não há necessidade, eu sinto-me completamente apto a trabalhar.

O mecânico suspira, sabia perfeitamente o porque de Edward não querer ir ao hospital.

-Edward rapaz, eu vi o teu curriculum e a tua pauta das notas, tu és um excelente aluno e um talentoso mecânico como já pude constatar. Tu resolveste o problema do carro de Aro Voturi apenas de o ouvir trabalhar.

-Obrigado pela consideração Mestre Cullen. Não sei como agradecer.

-Agradece indo trocar de roupa que te vou levar ao hospital.

Bella ficou admirada de ouvir Carlisle a falar assim nunca o ouvira falar tal coisa de uma única pessoa, e no entanto elogiou um simples estagiário.

Edward voltou ainda com o fato de macaco ainda vestido, no entanto aregassado na sinta e um t-shirt.

-Mestre Cullen acho que temos um problema.

-O que se passa rapaz?

-Com licença menina Bella.

Edward levanta a camisola ao nível do seu peito e uma enorme nódoa negra aparece na sua zona lombar.

-Ho! exclamou Bella horrorizada com a nódoa negra.

-Edward vamos imediatamente para o hospital

Edward e Carlisle abandonaram rapidamente a oficina deixando um Bella assustada com o que poderia aconteceu com o seu rapaz de cabelos revoltos.


	5. Chapter 5

Queria agradecer pelos comentários. Um beijo enorme.

* * *

><p>Bella estava seriamente preocupada com Edward. A imensa nódoa negra que vira no seu corpo marcara-a. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Era completamente negro e muito grande. Chegava da altura das suas costelas até ao seu peito. Uma enorme mancha negra.<p>

Mas com muito que a nódoa negra a incomoda-se, só conseguia lembrar-se do corpo definido de Edward. Cada musculo impecavelmente trabalhado e no seu lugar exacto. Pele clara e alguns pelos cor de cobre no peito.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Na conseguia tirar o jovem estagiário da sua cabeça.

Deitado numa maca, obrigado pelo mestre Cullen, Edward pensava em Bella. Queria saber onde ela estava. Queria que ela esteve-se com ele. Hospitais nunca trouxeram boas recordações ao jovem Edward.

-Em que tanto pensas Edward? – Perguntou Mestre Cullen.

Edward suspirou já com alguma dificuldade já que as dores estavam a aumentar.

-Relembrava que hospitais nunca trouxeram boas recordações.

- Pois acho que nunca trazem a ninguém.

Mal Carlisle sabia que Edward passara alguns meses a frequentar o hospital diariamente para visitar a sua mãe, que ao fim de tantos meses de tratamento faleceu nesse mesmo hospital em que Edward se encontrava agora.

O telefone do Mestre Cullen toca, sobressaltando Edward que se perdia na imensidão das suas recordações.

-Bella querida, passa-se alguma coisa?

Ao ouvir o nome de Bella Edward presta atenção a conversa de Carlisle.

_Será que Bella esta bem? Se precisar de ajuda vou já ter com ela._

Do outro lado do telefone Bella suspira.

-Nas Carlisle, eu estou bem. Apenas queria notícias de Edward.

- Ele está aqui comigo. Ainda não foi atendido querida, estamos num hospital público.

_Ela ligou para saber de mim. Mas porque? Ela tão tem o betinho dela? Eu não preciso da preocupação dela. Que se vá preocupar com o betinho dela e me deixe em paz._

Edward estava magoado. Morria de ciúmes de Jasper Hale desde sempre, ele sempre possuiu tudo e Edward sempre se esforçou para ter o que sonhava. E agora até Bella Jasper tinha e Edward não. Isso doía-lhe.

Com esse pensamento uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Não queria estar ali. Não queria que Bella com Jasper. Queria a sua mãe, que tanto falta lhe fazia.

- Ele tem dores?

-Sim, Bella, acho que tem. Porque estás tão preocupada com ele.

- Aquilo estava mesmo com mau aspecto. Por favor Carlisle quando souberes de algo diz-me por favor. Ate logo.

-Não queres falar com ele?

-Não, deixa-o descansar.

(…)

Passara algumas horas e Carlisle não lhe tinha dito nada. Bella estava com medo. Não queria ver Edward magoado. O seu coração estava muito apertado. Queria notícias. Queria vê-lo, abraça-lo, dizer que estaria tudo bem. Bella não sabia de onde vinha esse sentimento.

O telefone toca.

-Residência Swan, atendeu Maria, a sua governanta.

-Sim ela esta vou chama-la.

Bella desce as escadas a correr ao perceber que era para ela.

-Menina Swan, telefone para si. É um rapaz. Edward o nome dele.

-Sim, eu atendo.

Bella correu para o telefone.

-Estou.

-Menina Bella, daqui Edward. Liguei para agradecer o seu cuidado. Não era necessário.

-Ho Edward fiquei tão preocupada. Não foi nada. Já sabes o que se passa.

-Sim, tive sorte, não parti nada. Foi apenas um susto. Vou ter, apenas, que andar ligado uns dias, para evitar que piore.

-Fico muito feliz em saber que estas bem. Se precisares de alguma coisa liga ok?

-Obrigada menina Swan.

-Bella, Edward trata-me por Bella.

-Tudo bem Bella.

-Á, mas uma coisa, ainda quero saber desse sonho.

-Eu prometi que um dia contaria. Mas não vai ser agora. Tenho que ir buscar o meu irmão a escola. Ate mais Bella.

-Adeus Edward. Beijo.

- Adeus.

Bella suspirou, queria saber mais dele. Mas ele não lhe permitia isso. Porque tento mistério. Qual seria o sonho dele.

Deitou-se sobre a cama e adormeceu.


	6. Chapter 6

-Jasper pára!

Bella gritava ao entrar na oficina de Carlisle com Jasper a correr a trás dela. Bella agora arranjava qualquer desculpa para aparecer lá. Hoje acompanhou Jasper que fora ver se havia novidades do seu carro. Era a 3 vez nesta semana que dava o ar de sua graça na oficina.

Mais uma vez Edward suspira. Estava cada vez mais doido pela pequena princesa. A sua pequena princesa.

Jasper alcança Bella, que grita por Edward.

-Edward ajuda-me. - Gargalhava nos braços de Jasper, que a iça até os seus ombros e lá a pousa. – Edward!

Para Edward aquilo era tortura. Vela nos braços dele, enquanto lhe pedia ajuda. Mais um suspiro é libertando pelos doces lábios de Edward. Volta a sua atenção para o carro de Jasper.

-Bom dia Edward.

-Bom dia Menina Bella. Sr. Hale.

- Bom dia Masen. Já sabe o que o carro tem?

Boa pergunta, isso era um mistério tanto para Edward como para Carlisle.

-Não senhor Hale. Nem eu nem o Mestre Cullen consegui descobrir o que se passa. Não chega corrente as velas. Já trocamos o distribuidor e nada.

-Obrigada, vou falar com Carlisle. Ver o que ele pensa.

Edward observou-o caminhar em direcção ao seu patrão.

Enquanto isso Bella olha atentamente para o interior do capô, como se procura-se a razão de não funcionar. Ate que vê uma pequena ficha mal encaixada.

-Edward , eu sei que não percebo nada de mecânica. Mas eu acho que aquela ficha esta mal encaixada.

Edward debruça-se sobre o carro e encaixa a pequena ficha escondida por trás filtro do óleo.

Caminha até ao interior do carro e liga o motor, que logo ronca ao despertar do seu sono.

Edward exuberante com o fim da sua tormenta, corre até Bella, pega-a nos braços, roda-a e beija a sua doce bochecha.

Bella gargalhava nos braços de Edward, que rapidamente tomo consciência dos seus actos e pousa a pequena e delicada princesa no chão.

-Desculpe menina Bella. Que vergonha. Eu peço imensa desculpa, mas fiquei tão feliz pelo problema se resolver que na pensei antes de agir.

Bella ainda respirava com dificuldade, foi apanhada de surpresa não esperava aquela reacção do seu rapaz cor de bronze. Sentia-se imensamente feliz, por muito pouco tempo que fosse, Bella tinha estado nos braços de Edward e tinha sentido os sues lábios na sua pele.

-Edward não foi nada. Fico muito feliz em poder ajudar. Muitíssimo mesmo.

Bella vai de encontro a Edward e contorna-o com os seus pequenos braços, num abraço mas que carinhoso.

Bella é tão pequena ao seu lado que nem ao peito de Edward chegava.

- Ouvi barulho de um motor nesta oficina?

Pergunta o velho mecânico, acompanhado por Jasper, comportando-se como se não tivesse visto a filha do seu amigo e piloto Charlie, nos braços do seu novo e talentoso estagiário.

- Sim, o carro do Sr. Hale já esta operacional Mestre Cullen.

-Edward, já te disse para me chamares de Carlisle. Já agora como estão as tuas costelas.

Bella nesse momento sente-se mal com ela própria, como se fora esquecer das costelas de Edward.

- Desculpe Mestre Cullen, mas não o posso chamar de Carlisle. Não tenho esse direito. Mais uma vez obrigado pela preocupação. As minhas costelas estão boas.

- Parabéns Edward descobrir-te o problema. – Felicitou Carlisle.

- Na verdade, eu não posso aceitar os parabéns, já que não foi eu que descobri o problema.

Carlisle admirado pergunta:

-Não? Então foi o Jacob?

Bella ao ouvir o nome do mecânico contorce-se. Já algum tempo que o Black não se metia com ela, na verdade desde a chagada de Edward nunca mais sequer o vira.

-Também não foi o Black. Foi a menina Bella.

Jasper e Carlisle gargalharam.

-Bem Bella descobrimos um talento novo em ti.

-Sim, parece que, as horas que a Bella passa aqui, desde pequena, surtiram algum efeito.

Bella estava vermelha, encostou-se a Edward e escondeu-se no seu peito. Era bom estar ali. Sentia-se protegida.

E sem nenhum dos dois notarem estavam nos braços um do outro pela terceira vez.

Era algo tão natural.

_Estes dois foram feitos um para o outro. Vê-se a milhas de distância. Espero que corra tudo bem para eles._

Pensou Carlisle com o coração apertado. Só conhecera uma vez o amor daquela maneira, a sua Esme. 

_Onde será que neste mundo tão grande estas agora meu amor?_

Mal sabia ele, que estava mais próxima do que imaginava.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eu estive nos braços dele, eu estive nos braços dele! _Bella pulava de alegria. _Eu senti os lábios dele na minha pele. Ele BEIJOU-ME. _

Enquanto Bella saltava de alegria na cama, Edward socava, o seu saco de boxe em casa.

_Eu beijei-a, nem acredito que foi capaz de a beijar. A sua pele é tão suave. Os seus braços a minha volta, ainda os podiam sentir lá._

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward tomou uma decisão sem pensar primeiro nas consequências. Pegou no seu telemóvel e ligou para o número de Bella, pela segunda vez naquela semana. Quando deu o primeiro toque Edward ia a desligar quando ouve.

-Residência Swan.

-Boa noite, a menina Bella está?

-Sim, quem devo anunciar.

-Diga-lhe…

Edward não sabia como se apresentar. Edward o mecânico! _Não melhor, o Edward apaixonado burro que ainda sonha que ela o pode amar. _Pensou Edward com desdém.

Diga-lhe que é o Edward.

-Com certeza Sr. Edward. um momento por favor.

Edward, suspirou e agora o que lhe diria.

-Edward? Passou-se algo sentes-te bem?

Perguntou Bella ofegante com se tivesse corrido a maratona.

-Sim, esta tudo bem Bella. Bem eu queria saber se querias ir jantar comigo, hoje?

_De onde tirei isto agora, estou a ficar louco._ Um minuto de silencio do outro lado da linha fez Edward tremer, será que ela rejeitaria. _Obvio que vai rejeitar Burro!_

- Hó Edward, eu iria adorar. A que horas me vens buscar.

Edward olhou para o relógio era dezanove horas.

-Achas que as vinte estas pronta?

-Sim, eu acho que sim.

- Ok então. Dá-me a morada.

Bella deu a morada ao Edward e logo em seguida correu para se arranjar. Tinha apenas uma hora até ele aparecer.

Bella correu para o quarto e tomou o banho mais rápido da sua vida. Esticou o cabelo de forma a deixa-lo natural. Vestiu o último presente que a sua mãe lhe trouxe de Paris. O vestido era lindíssimo. Preto, curto, cai cai. Cortado a altura da cintura. Plissado.

Procurou um salto preto no seu enorme armário. Encontrou um que Alice lhe oferecera no natal.

E para completar uma bolsa que a sua prima Rosalie que enviou no seu aniversario.

A maquilhagem simples, apenas risco preto e gloss.

Bella olhou-se ao espelho e gostou do resultado final.

Edward vestiu o seu pólo rosa e as suas calças de ganga justas pretas.

Pegou na sua chave do carro, do seu lindo e maravilhoso carro, que tanto lutou para ter o seu Toyota Corolla Twincam.

A adrenalina que sentia ao me sentar no banco do condutor do carro era algo indescritível. Aproveitou para desanuviar as emoções que andava a solta no seu interior.

Quando lá chegou tocou a campainha e logo Bella desceu. Ela estava magnifica. Deus como ela estava linda.

Edward saiu e abriu a porta para Bella entrar, mas antes de entrar Bella beijou a cara de Edward, quase na sua boca. Um suspiro foi libertado pelos lábios de Edward e Bella.

-Estas magnifica Bella.

-Obrigada Edward, também estas muito bem.

-Nem aos teus calcanhares chegaria. Tu és lindíssima. -Bella corou em centenas de tons diferentes.-

Entraram os dois no carro e foram para o novo restaurante da cidade. Jasper tinha dito a Bella que era lindíssimo e muito aconchegante.

A viagem demoraria cerca de vinte minutos que Bella pretendia descobrir mais sobre Edward, os seus gostos musicais, por livros, cores, flores, filmes, teatro, sobre ele. Tudo sobre ele.

-Então Edward, quando é que me contas o teu tão secreto sonho.

Edward suspirou, tinha medo que Bella lhe pedisse isso. Mas iria honrar a sua promessa. Iria contar o seu sonho. Um deles, já que o outro era tê-la para ele, mas esse ele nunca poderia contar.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Bella olhou para o restaurante ficou maravilhada com o mesmo. Não existia nenhum restaurante daqueles nos arredores.

Todo ele decorado em tons de vermelhos, laranjas e dourados. As mesas, todas elas baixas, separadas apenas por uma cortina se cetim, agrupadas formando um U. No centro, uma pequena fonte com alguns peixes.

Edward acompanhou Bella, colocando uma mão no fundo das suas costas carinhosamente, rumo a mesa reservada para eles no fundo do restaurante, pequena e reservada. _Aconchegante_, pensou Bella.

Era assim que se sentia, estava nos braços de Edward que a tocava tão suavemente, que por vezes parecia-lhe que a mão dele já nem lá estava. E o coração apertava pela falta daquele estranho conforto que a mão do rapaz de bronze lhe transmitia. Mas a mão de Edward nunca saíra de lá. E o coração voltava a bater com grande intensidade. Parecia que ia saltar do peito de Bella.

Calor, era tudo que Edward sentia. Quente, Muito Quente! O corpo de Bella junto ao seu, no justo vestido preto. Estava magnifica, lindíssima. Sexy.

Edward não poderia desejar mais nada. Ela estava ali junto a si.

Quando chegaram junto a mesa, Bella tomou o seu lugar, encostando-se ao canto para que Edward a acompanha-se. O espaço era reduzido, deixando Edward e Bella mais próximo do que o socialmente correcto, mas não tinham outra opção.

Delicadamente o empregado entrega uma pequena ementa com as comidas básicas Egípcias.

Bella recebe a pequena ementa do empregado que logo da meia volta e atende o próximo cliente. Bella respira fundo e decide iniciar uma conversa com Edward. Não sabia nada dele. Nem mesmo a idade.

- Então já sabes o que vais comer?

Aquela voz, a voz que o persegue todas as noite. Noites infinitas, ele tenta dormir, mas o sono não vem.

Edward não tinha palavras para descrever o que a voz de Bella lhe transmitia, tranquilidade segurança. Mas ao mesmo tempo medo. Ele sabia que não pertenciam ao mesmo grupo. Não tínhamos os mesmos sonhos. As mesmas experienciais, os mesmos medos. As mesmas lutas.

Provavelmente a única coisa, que tinha igual á Bella, era gostar de carros. Mas mesmo isso Edward não sabia o quanto Bella gostava.

Suspirou. Estava incrivelmente nervoso. Queria conhece-la. Saber dela. Protege-la. Nunca se sentira assim. Queria que Esme, a sua mãe, estivesse ali. Os conselhos de mãe são sempre os mais puros.

-Não Bella. Na verdade nem tenho fome.

_Nem eu_… Bella suspirou mais uma vez. Tinha um nó no estômago. Porque? Sempre foi extrovertida, nunca tivera problemas em falar, nem mesmo com estranhos. Mas na presença de Edward tudo era diferente.

Os olhos de Bella e Edward encontraram-se e conectaram-se numa estranha ligação. Era profundo como se nada os pudesse separar, contudo ambos estavam cientes do enorme desfiladeiro que os separava. Teriam força, para juntos dar o salto.

_(…)_

O jantar correu com grande normalidade. Depois de muita conversa, muita alegria e alguma comida. Decidiram abandonar o restaurante. Edward pagou a conta, foi mais do que ele pensava, o que o deixava bastante receoso. Tinha que pensar numa maneira de arranjar dinheiro se não, não chegaria até ao final do mês.

- Edward onde vamos agora?

- Não sei, onde queres ir. Discoteca. A um bar?

Bella pensou alguns minutos. Era demasiada gente, e ela queria alguns momentos a sós com Edward. Lembrou-se então do pequeno descampado onde costumava ir quando necessitava de pensar.

- Não, eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

-Compartilhe então Madame.

Edward estava extremamente feliz. Tinha medo que o seu coração sai-se do peito, era tal a rapidez com que batia. O brilho dos olhos de Bella aquecia-lhe o corpo. Dava-lhe tranquilidade, como se todos os problemas não existissem.

- Existe um pequeno descampado a alguns quilómetros daqui. Se quiseres ir.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro para Bella.

Ele estava absolutamente nervoso. Não saia o que fazer a sós com Bella. Ele queria provar os seus doces lábios. Confirmar se o que sentia era o seu sabor real.

Edward ia perdido em pensamentos, com uma mão no volante e outra na alavanca de velocidades. Quando a suave mão de Bella sobrepõem a sua, na alavanca de velocidades. Edward olha em direcção de Bella, que sorri.

Edward leva a mão de Bella aos seus lábios e lá deposita em singelo beijo. Levando de volta as mãos a alavanca de velocidades.

(…)

Com as instruções de Bella e alguns minutos de estrada os dois apaixonados chegam ao pequeno descampado no meio do nada.

Edward sai do carro e deslaça-se rapidamente para a porta de Bella, para a abrir. Entregando-lhe a sua mão para a ajudar a sair.

Bella já fora do carro, mantém as mãos dos dois amantes entrelaçadas. Caminhando lentamente. Edward senta-se no chão, trazendo consigo uma Indecisa Bella.

Os pensamentos dos dois estavam baseados no mesmo, se o outro sentia o mesmo que eles.

Encostado a uma árvore, Edward com Bella no colo, brincam com as mãos dadas.

O cheiro dos cabelos de Bella está a deixar Edward louco de desejo.

-Edward, quando é que me vais contar o teu sonho?

Pergunta Bella olhando directamente nos olhos verdes de Edward.

-Nunca me contas nada da tua vida, da tua família, dos teus amigos. E quando eu te pergunto directamente tentas fugir a resposta.

Edward suspira, finalmente chegou o momento que ele mais temia.

-Olha Bella, a minha vida não é propriamente um conto de fadas. Eu nunca tive nada, mesmo nada.

Flashback on

_Nasci em Março de 1988,foi criado pela minha mãe, já que nem sei quem é o meu pai. A minha mãe dizia que ele a amava muito, mas que o destino não quis que eles ficassem juntos. Eu e a minha mãe vivíamos numa pequena casa nos arredores da cidade. Esme, a minha mãe, trabalhava como secretaria de uma multinacional muito grande. Ela chegava sempre muitíssimo cansada a casa, mas eu pensava que era do trabalho. Ate que em 2006, obriguei a minha mãe a ire ao medico. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Nasci em Março de 1988,foi criado pela minha mãe, já que nem sei quem é o meu pai. A minha mãe dizia que ele a amava muito, mas que o destino não quis que eles ficassem juntos. Eu e a minha mãe vivíamos numa pequena casa nos arredores da cidade. Esme, a minha mãe, trabalhava como secretaria de uma multinacional muito grande. Ela chegava sempre muitíssimo cansada a casa, mas eu pensava que era do trabalho. Ate que em 2006, obriguei a minha mãe a ire ao medico. A minha mãe tinha cancro e acabei por perde-la dois anos de pois. O cancro já se tinha alastrado muito. Não havia nada a ser feito. Era tarde de mais. Como eu já tinha vinte, não tive que ir para um orfanato, mas fiquei sozinho no mundo, nem dinheiro no bolso. _

_Lágrimas corriam no rosto dos dois, Bella só conseguia pensar no sofrimento que Edward teve._

_Pensei em matar-me montes de vezes. Mas havia sempre alguém que aparecia e não me deixava morrer. Depois de um mes, tive que arranjar casa, emprego. Já não tinha nada. Foi ter com o antigo patrão da minha mãe, Aro. Eu sabia que ele era apaixonado pela minha falecida mãe. Implorei-lhe por um emprego e ele logo arranjou algo para eu fazer. Comecei como mensageiro, não era muito, mas era o suficiente para me conseguir sustentar. Como tinha acabado o 12º ano, (__**N.A: em Portugal, é o ultimo ano antes de entrar para a faculdade)**__ Aro acabou por conseguir arranjar-me um emprego melhor ao fim de dois meses. Passei a ser secretario dele, um lugar que tinha sido ocupado pela minha mãe. _

_Com o que recebia passei a viver uma vida mais tranquila, e ter dinheiro para juntar. Ao fim de 6 meses da morte da minha mãe juntei dinheiro suficiente para me inscrever na faculdade engenharia mecânica. E foi o que fiz, claro que tive que continuar a trabalhar e a estudar, mas este ano vou acabar o meu curso. Só me falta o estágio, e esse, eu consegui com o Mestre Cullen. _

_No colo de Edward, Bella chorava silenciosamente. Os braços de Edward envolviam-na, ironias. Quem precisava de ser protegido e envolvido era ele. Bella rolou no colo de Edward ate ficar de frente para ele. Assim como ela, Edward tinha os olhos vermelhos do choro. Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos dele, e em seguida as suas. _

_-Estou aqui agora. Já não estás sozinho. Tens me a mim. Olha para mim Edward. Eu juro que sempre vou estar ao teu lado. Eu gosto muito de ti meu menino. És tudo para mim. Nunca te vou deixar nunca._

Edward abraçou Bella. Apertou-a contra o seu peito. E descansou a cabeça em cima da sua.

Fazia anos que Edward não se sentia assim. E a Bella numa noite trouxe alegria ao seu coração.

(…)

As horas foram passando. Bella dormia nos braços de Edward, que também dormia. O telemóvel de Bella toca, o que desperta Edward.

-Bella querida acorda. O teu telemóvel esta a tocar.

Bella abre os olhos a contragosto. Não queria acordar. Queria ficar os braços de Edward para sempre.

- Isabella Marie Swan onde pensas que estas?

-Ola pai. Eu disse-te que ia sair com um amigo.

-Pois minha menina, já viste ao horas? São 4 da manha. Já é hora de estares em casa.

-Ho! Pai desculpa, perdi a noção das horas. Eu vou já para casa.

Bella desliga o telefone.

-Porra! Merda, merda,merda.

- Bella calma, eu levo-te a casa. Não deve ser assim tão tarde.

Bella suspira.

-Edward são quatro da manha. Nos dormimos 5 horas aqui!

-Já? Ok eu levo-te a casa.

Em pouco mais de meia hora Edward deixa a Bella em casa. Não tinha vontade de voltar para a sua. Isso era ter que retornar para a realidade. Não era a sua ideia agora.

Largou o carro em frente a casa e foi caminhar. Sem destino, nem direcção. Apenas caminhar. Andou por horas. Não acreditava o que a vida lhe estava a entregar. Não sabia se era bom ou mau! Não sabia nada. A sua cabeça era vazia. Nada.


	10. Chapter 10

Deitada na cama Bella suspira por Edward, esta fora sem qualquer tipo de dúvida a melhor noite da sua vida. Ainda não conseguia acreditar tudo que o seu amor passara. Como ele lidou sozinho com todo aquele sofrimento. Ficou sem dinheiro ou casa. Sem nada de nada. E com uma dor muito grande no peito. Reergueu-se e lutou. Bella sabia que Edward não lhe contara qual era o seu misterioso sonho, mas contudo neste momento era o que menos lhe importava, embora confesse que estava muito curioso com o que podia ser.

Deitada sem conseguir adormecer pensava o quão desejosa de se reencontrar Edward estava. Levada pela inconsciência Bella suspirou e mergulhou num sonho profundo. Nessa mesma altura Edward continuava a passear pela cidade. Perdido em pensamentos tentava decidir o que faria da sua vida. Tinha a plena consciência que os seus sentimentos por Bella aprofundaram ainda mais depois desta noite. Mas sempre fora realista e sabia que namorar Bella Swan era algo impensável.

Não lhe poderia oferecer tudo aquilo que ela necessitava. Aquilo que estava habituada a ter. Ao entrar em casa, Edward teve a plena noção das suas diferenças sociais. O seu apartamento não passava de um pequeno estúdio decorado de tons de azul.

O seu pequeno cão correu na sua direção. Heliot, o cão era das poucas recordações da sua vida antiga, lembrava-se perfeitamente quando no dia dos seus dezoito anos, Esme lhe entregara o pequeno cachorrinho castanho mel. Quando a mãe, morreu e Edward teve de procurar casa, não teve coragem de abandonar o seu companheiro. Trouxe-o consigo.

Caminhou em direção a casa de banho e retirou as peças de roupa que caiam lentamente no chão. Na sua zona lombar a horrível mancha negra tomara um tom acastanhado deixando-a ainda mais horripilante. Edward olhou-se ao espelho. Tinha a plena noção que se podia considerar um homem bonito. O seu corpo era precisamente trabalhado sem chegar ao exagero. Os seus cabelos invulgares e rebeldes atraiam as mulheres. Passara uma época complicada quando entrou na faculdade. As suas colegas de curso não percebiam que ele não estava interessado na sua companhia. Ele queria estudar e não andar a passear uma namorada de um lado para o outro. Queria que a sua mãe se orgulhasse dele.

Entrou no chuveiro e sentiu a água escorrer-lhe pelo corpo. O que fariam com Isabella Swan, porque logo Isabella Swan. Tinha medo que quando lhe contasse o seu sonho a Bella, que ela pensa-se que apenas estava com ela por interesse e não por sentimentos.

Deitou-se na sua cama o Heliot ao seu lado. E adormeceu. Dentro de pouco tempo teria que se levantar para trabalhar.

(…)

O desprezível som do despertador acordava Bella, logo quando o seu sonho se tornava tão interessante. Levantou-se alegremente da cama. Hoje veria Edward já que, ontem Carlisle enviara um email a pedir a comparência do meu pai na oficina. O início nas competições aproximava-se e era necessário experimentar os carros e tomar algumas decisões.

Quanto mais próximo da oficina de Mestre Cullen chegava mais o seu coração palpitava.

- O que se passa Bella, extras extraordinária mente calada hoje.

Bella desceu do seu pequeno paraíso pessoal, onde apenas existia Bella e Edward. Não via o ruivo á mais de uma semana e não sabia como reagiria quando o encontrasse, e o mias importante como ele ia reagir. Estava disposta a entregar-lhe o seu número de telemóvel para que pudessem comunicar mais facilmente. Sem ter a governanta pelo meio ou ter que estar na sala.

- Não se passa nada Pai, estou apenas a pensar nas próximas provas.

Charlie suspirou, sentia que a sua pequena princesa andava meia aluada, desconfiava que se tratasse do novo estagiário de Carlisle. Notara como o rapaz a olhava quando a filha estava distraída, e como o mesmo se passava com a sua menina em direção ao rapaz.

Enquanto Bella pensa na reação de Edward, o jovem rapaz recebe a notícia da reunião marcada com toda a equipa da Cullen Competition, treme ao pensar em sua Bella. A menina Swan não entrou em contacto com ele, nem apareceu na oficina. Não pode mentir e dizer que não se sentiu mal por esperar uma chamada ou uma visita e ela nunca acontecer. Não sabia o que pensar. Se ela desistira do que quer que eles tivessem. Se as palavras dela naquela noite eram desprovidas de sentimento e significado. Seria ela capaz de o deixar sozinho no mundo pela segunda vez. Tudo que ele mais queria ela ver o amor refletido nos olhos dela. Assim como o doloroso sentimento vagueava pela alma de Edward.

O conhecido Porsche entra na oficina do Cullen, de dentro sai , que oferece a Edward um olhar significativo e caminha rapidamente ate ao escritório de Carlisle, deixando assim uma envergonhada Bella para trás. Bella não sabia como havia de reagir com Edward estaria ela desiludido com ela? Porque que não tinha ligado la para casa para falar com ela?

-Edwa-ard como estas?- diz bela que caminha lentamente em sua direção.

-Bom dia menina Swan. Estou bem Obrigada. E a menina?- Bella sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Porque voltara a ser menina Swan para ele? Pensava que tudo se tinha resolvido. Que tinham algo. Será que aquela noite não significara nada para Edward? Talvez ele tivesse namorada e ela não soubesse.

Pequenas lagrimas inundaram os olhos de Bella ameaçando cair. Para Edward foi como se pequenas facas lhe cortassem o coração repetidamente.

-Também estou bem, obrigada. Chegas-te bem a casa? Fiquei preocupada por não me dizeres nada.

_Ela ficou preocupada, ela queria que ele disse-se algo quando chegou? Então porque que não veio até aqui, porque não ligou?_

-Era muito tarde quando cheguei não achei conveniente ligar para tua casa as seis da manha.

-Oh pois és capaz de ter razão. Eu quis vir aqui semana passada mas ando em época de provas.- disse Bella corando.

_Então é isso, ela não me abandonou. Ela quer-me por perto. Não se assustou. Eu não estou sozinho. _

O coração de Edward martelava no seu peito, a felicidade estava em todos os seus poros. Bella estava ali, não fugira. De olhos postos um no outro não se aperceberam da movimentação na oficina. Jasper chega junto com Alice.

A pequena e irrequieta amiga de Bella corre em sua direção acabando por abalroá-la contra Edward, terminando os dois no chão, Edward sobre Bella que olha intensamente para os lábios de Edward desejosa de os sentir contra os seus.

Envergonhada e igualmente feliz com a situação Alice pede desculpa a Bella e Edward sobre o ocorrido.

-Bellinha desculpa amiga, tu sabes que por vezes não tenho a noção. Olá, sou Alice Brandon.

Alice estende a mão em direção a Edward que ainda tenta recompor-se do recente contacto do seu corpo contra o de Bella, o fogo ainda se manifesta por todo o seu corpo.

-Prazer Menina Brandon, sou Edward Masen.

-Oh não, nada disso de Menina Brandon. O meu nome é Alice. Eu sou a melhor amiga aqui da Bellinha. E ela não exagerou tu és mesmo incrivelmente bonito.

Nesse instante todo o sangue de Bella se concentra na parte superior do seu corpo. Como ela fora capaz de dizer ao Edward que ela disse que ele era incrivelmente bonito. Não que fosse mentira, mas era algo que ela preferia que fosse mantido entre elas.

Quando Edward ia dizer alguma coisa Jasper aparece, abraçando Bella pelos ombros depositando um suave beijo nos seus cabelos. Deixando Edward irado tornado os seus cabelos mais avermelhados, se isso fosse possível. Bella sente-se desconfortável pela primeira vez no abraço de Jasper, que embora ela soubesse que era sem segundas intenções, estava a provocar um ambiente entranho entre ela e Edward que observava intensamente o lugar onde a mão de Jasper a tocava.

-Meninos cheguem aqui ao escritório, vamos dar inicio a reunião. – Chamou Carlisle


End file.
